


【M/E】哈佛怪谈：鸡语者Mark Zuckerberg

by KAOKOS



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAOKOS/pseuds/KAOKOS
Summary: Eduardo和他养的鸡互换了灵魂
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【M/E】哈佛怪谈：鸡语者Mark Zuckerberg

0.

Eduardo变成了一只鸡，一只鸡变成了Eduardo。

1.

Eduardo和鸡互换灵魂后的第一天，最先发现问题的是Mark，当然是Mark。

毕竟Mark是那个24小时见不到Eduardo就会浑身不对劲的人。Mark打了Eduardo的电话，三次，都没回音，于是他思考了几秒之后到了Eduardo的房间钥匙，跑去了艾略特。

Mark当然有他的钥匙了，Eduardo有柯克兰的门卡，他当然也会给Mark他的钥匙，这叫有往有来。

路上Mark的脑海里闪过好几种突发情况：最好的可能事件是Eduardo赶作业赶过头以至于在宿舍睡着了，那样的话Mark就呆到他补完觉然后好好笑话H33的妈咪也有这一天；严重一点的情况是Eduardo感冒发烧病得下不了床，那样的话Mark就去帮他买药，然后陪到他好为止；最糟糕的情况是Eduardo不在宿舍，那样的话Mark打算等到他回来为止，要是Eduardo一直不回来Mark就在Thefacebook上发寻人启事。

然后Mark开了门，他松了一口气：Eduardo在房间里，但是情况发展不在他设想的任何范围之内。

Eduardo完好健康地坐在床上，穿着一套睡衣，脸色红润健康，看起来一切都很使人放心，如果Eduardo没有用一种充满戒备的眼光盯着推门而入的Mark的话就更好了。

Mark相当不自在地挪进了房间，Eduardo从来没有用这种眼神注视过他，抗拒中带点厌恶，厌恶中带点鄙夷，说实在的Mark有一点受伤。

“呃……Wardo，你还好吗？”Mark带着试探问道。

“咯咯。”Eduardo回答。

好极了，肯定有什么不对劲。

Mark掐了一下自己的手臂，初步判断这不是一个怪梦。

“咯咯。”地上的另一个声音也回答。

Mark低下头，发现Eduardo养的那只白鸡不知道什么时候从笼子里跑了出来，并且以一种Mark从来没在鸡身上见过的优雅步伐走到了他面前。

“Wardo？”鬼使神差地，Mark对着鸡问道。

“咯。”

2.

他们花了很长时间才理清楚发生了什么，中间涉及到了一些与鸡搏斗的阶段，Eduardo养的这只白鸡说不定有些科尼什斗鸡的血统……总而言之，Eduardo一夜之间和他养的鸡完成了灵魂互换。

这非常超现实，但Mark的接受能力向来非凡。他剪开了一本《经济学人》，床上的人形Eduardo没有阻止他，而地上的白鸡用剪成碎片的字母拼出了“I am Wardo”，Mark从杂志上剪下了更多的字母，他们才基本解决沟通障碍的问题。

“怎么变成这样的？”Mark做在地上问。

大白鸡可怜兮兮地摇摇头，他怎么知道！

“那你变成这样多久了？”

可怜的大白鸡正低头打算用纸片拼个数字来，但是Mark看着他费力啄纸片的样子有点于心不忍，他想了想之后把手掌伸到了白鸡面前。

“这样吧，从几点开始的你啄我的手心几下？”

所以答案是8点，Eduardo大概一早醒过来就发现他自己跟鸡互换了身体，可能是在鸡笼里醒过来的。Eduardo一开始下嘴有点重，Mark没忍住痛呼了两声。

“Ouch，Wardo你轻点。”

大白鸡啄完之后就挺内疚地用小脑袋蹭着他的手心，Mark顺势把他抱进了怀里。

鸡羽毛的手感真不错。

Mark一边顺着白鸡脑袋往下撸一边评价。原来那只鸡相当抗拒他，Eduardo和Chris都抱过它，但是Mark要是胆敢把任何裸露的皮肤送到它的攻击范围内一定会被一通猛啄猛抓。相比之下，被替换了Eduardo灵魂的鸡就配合多了，虽然Mark的手指让他打哆嗦，但Eduardo还是乖乖趴在他怀里，除了偶尔别扭着躲几下之外并没有什么做什么反抗。

除了他小时候家里养的小狗之外，Mark一直不怎么受各类动物的喜欢。机会难得，让好朋友感受一下撸毛的快乐也没什么大不了的对吧，Eduardo想着。

直到好一会之后Mark没有任何收手的意思Eduardo才发现有问题。众所周知，人类是一种贪得无厌的生物，你给他撸背上的羽毛他就会想挠你脖子，你放任他挠你脖子他就会伸两只手指去揉你胸口上的软毛。这个时候再去反抗就晚了，Mark已经把他抱得牢牢靠靠稳稳当当的了。Eduardo一边徒劳地躲避着人类作恶多端的两只手一边惊恐地意识到：他这样可能算是被最好的朋友性骚扰了，而且他还觉得有点舒服。

这场无意识的性骚扰最后以白鸡忍无可忍地挣扎出来，扑棱着翅膀去啄Mark的脸结束了。正常来说Eduardo干不出这么没礼貌的事，他怀疑禽类的生存本能还是多少影响到了他。

Mark接收到了他的愤怒，但是抓错原因。他手忙脚乱地把白鸡从地上又抱了起来，顺手又撸了几下。

“别着急Wardo，我真的有在帮你想对策，我觉得我们应该先帮你把假请了，至少不至于让别人发现不对劲。等外面人少一点我就想办法把你们带回柯克兰。”

他说完还安抚性地在大白鸡头上亲了一下，Eduardo感觉自己脖子上的毛条件反射性地炸开了。

“我没说这事，我是让你不要再揉我胸了！”Eduardo发出愤怒的声音。然后他和Mark都愣住了，因为他这次发出的不是咯咯的鸡叫，而是连贯通顺的人类语言。

“不管怎么说，恭喜你又会说英语了？”

“咯咯！”

3.

“所以这就是你们到十二点多才回来的原因？”Dustin问，“我还是觉得很超现实，你真的是被Mark亲了一口之后突然会说人话了吗？Wardo你是被什么巫婆诅咒过吗？你知道的，路上撞到了一个老太太什么的。”

H33三剑客坐在地板上，大白鸡被Mark抱在腿上，神情惊恐的Eduardo的人类身体蹲在沙发上，时不时发出一些咯咯声。

“咯……我是说，没有。”Eduardo花了点时间才掌握在鸡叫和说人话之间切换的诀窍，现在还不是非常熟练，“没有任何预兆，而且也不能说Mark亲了我一口和我恢复语言能力有什么因果关系……Mark你到底为什么要亲我？”

“因为我以前是这么安慰Beast的。”Mark小声解释，Beast是他小时候家里的宠物狗，除了Eduardo之外唯一愿意跟他亲近的脊椎动物，“而且你急起来的样子真的很可爱。”

“哦……哦。”Eduardo没接话，谢天谢地禽类就算脸上充血也会被白花花的羽毛挡住。

“不管怎么说小心点总是好事。”Chris安慰他们，“一个咯咯叫的Wardo被别人看到了的话可能会被扭送到精神科，一只能说英语的鸡更糟糕，生物系的那群人可能会直接把你抓去解剖。”

“放心吧Wardo，我觉得以你的珍稀程度他们不会舍得解剖你的，最多养起来长期观察。”Mark安慰他。

“谢谢你Mark，我完全没有被安慰到。”

4.

他们在Mark的床上用枕头给白鸡Eduardo搭了一个窝，然后打电话问Billy能不能把他的床借给Eduardo睡（介于暂居于Eduardo身体里的那只鸡仍然很排斥Mark的靠近，像以往一样共享一张床是不可能的了）。

“你跟Wardo吵架了吗？”Billy狐疑地问，“为什么你们吵架了他还跟你谁在一间屋里？”但是他还是爽快地把自己的床铺借了出去。

“事情至少在好转，或许第二天醒过来的时候你就恢复成人了。”Mark睡前安慰他的小白鸡，Eduardo用喙蹭了两下他的脸作为回应。

Eduardo和鸡互换灵魂后的第二天，他还没有恢复，但是他至少没有落下讲座课。

“我觉得你不需要太过担心，毕竟就算是场感冒也得要两三天才能好透呢。”Mark安慰他说。

“小声点Mark。”Eduardo毫不领情地提醒，“教授要看过来了，如果你不舒服的话我们可以回去的，我现在觉得这场讲座也没这么重要了。”

“你明明很期待这个教授的客座讲座。”Mark面无表情地指出，“都在日历上特地标记出来了，别让变鸡的倒霉事影响这个。”

可是我们在这里显得超级突兀——Eduardo颇为感动地把这句话咽回了肚子里。

他们坐在会堂的最后一排，左右前方都是西装革履的经济系学生。穿着套头衫和宽短裤，怀里抱着一只鸡的Mark真的很难被忽略。那位面相和蔼的教授环视大厅的时候没忍住让自己的眼光在他们身上多停留了几秒，Mark表情平静不为所动，Eduardo闭紧嘴努力表现得像一只较为安静的正常禽类。最终那位老先生还是决定尊重哈佛学子的多样性，清了清嗓子，若无其事地开始了准备好的开场白。

不少学生也注意到了他们，其中有不少认出了Mark：一、Mark并不是第一次陪着Eduardo上经济课，只不过平时他身边的是穿着整齐西装的人类Eduardo，而不是一只会说话的鸡；二、Mark造出了Thefacebook，他在校园里已经足够出名了。

有几个平时和Eduardo相熟的学生甚至凑过来跟Mark搭话：“Ed怎么了？他昨天就没去上课。”

“他，嗯，身体出了一点状况。”

“所以你来是替他记笔记的？你甚至还帮忙照顾他的鸡，这可真甜。”有个高大的西装男回头问。

Mark点了点头，隐约觉得他的语气里有点暧昧暗示，但说实在的他并不是很介意这个。

“你不拿出纸笔吗？没带的话我可以借给你。”

“我的记忆力很好。”Mark回绝了西装男的好意。

“好吧，记得向他传达我们的关心，祝他早日康复。”

那些学生很好打发，很快他们的注意力又放回了开始讲正题的教授身上。有个姑娘摇头感叹：“要是我男朋友能有你一半体贴就好了。”

Mark对她报以感谢的微笑，出于礼貌，当然。

主讲人大概真的很有水平，很快就没人再注意Mark了——包括Eduardo，他怀里的鸡除了偶尔回头示意Mark把他抱高一点之外一次也没把眼睛从讲台上挪开。

Mark对自己点点头：Wardo应该还是挺高兴的，没什么比一个耷拉着脑袋的Wardo鸡更让人心软的了，否则早上的Mark也不会谎称自己没课然后带着他跑到这里来。但话又说回来，对于对经济学一窍不通的Mark来说这地方可是有够无聊的。

Mark是那种有手指多动症的人，一般来说他去经济系的课上找Eduardo的时候会带着笔记本电脑，无聊了就在上面敲敲打打，但是今天他没带，他的手得用来捧着一只鸡呢，总不能把Eduardo变的鸡放在笼子里吧，多侮辱人啊。一般来说他手边没有电脑又无聊得要死的时候会玩玩Eduardo的手指，又细又长手感很好，但是现在Eduardo已经整个人都在他手上了，也没有手指可以给他缠来扣去。

就像前面说过的，人类是一种管不住自己手的手贱动物，最后Mark无视了Eduardo昨天的警告，又开始玩起了鸡羽毛。

相对来说，今天的Eduardo比昨天更缺乏反抗能力一点。他们在讲座上呢，Eduardo又不能扑腾着翅膀从Mark手上挣脱出来，会害他俩被赶出去的。比这更糟，Eduardo现在连发声抗议的机会都没有，旁边全是西装男女，他还是有那么点自己因为说人话害怕被抓取解剖的。

一开始Eduardo还挣扎了两下，Mark把手指伸到他肚子下面的时候他就软成了一滩。

嗯，摸肚子的时候的时候得用挠的——Mark一边对他的鸡上下其手一边在心里记下。

5.

说回和Eduardo互换了灵魂的那只母鸡，它被和变成了鸡的Eduardo一起转移回了H33（如果让它一个人呆在Eduardo的宿舍的话Mark怕它饿死），并占据了Billy的床铺。

“我觉得它不喜欢我。”Dustin抱怨。每次他给“Eduardo”送吃的的时候都会被狠狠夺过去，“自从它驻扎到你们房间以来从来没允许过我进门。”

“它还是一只鸡的时候就不喜欢你。”Mark指出，“它还是鸡的时候只吃Wardo和Chris喂给他的食物，我怀疑它只喜欢帅哥。”

“你长得也很可爱，哪怕是以一只鸡的标准来说。”Mark怀里的Eduardo告诉他，“它不喜欢你和Dustin是因为你们在我领回它的第一天就在讨论它好不好吃。”

“Wardo，虽然你现在在一只鸡的身体里，但你的审美标准仍然是人类，你不能代表禽类的观点。”

“就对它好点Mark，我保证它想不出法子谋杀你的。”

占据了Eduardo身体的那只鸡它不太会使用人的四肢，为了避免让Eduardo看到他自己舔地板舔盘子的姿态，H33的男生必须给它喂食。一开始这件事必须由Chris完成，好消息是在和Mark共处一室而相安无事24小时之后它终于也愿意从Mark手上吃东西了。

Mark买了一条三明治给Eduardo的身体当晚饭，毕竟营养均衡对人类来说还是很重要的。

占据了Eduardo身体的鸡不是很挑食，它连Mark手上的酱汁都舔完了。

被“Eduardo”舔手指的感觉有点奇妙，那条柔软的舌头在他指缝里钻来钻去，让Mark全身紧绷。他不太敢直接把手抽走，因为害怕Eduardo身体里的鸡会咬他。

而且他感觉裤子也有点紧绷，他希望鸡身体里的Eduardo不要注意到这一点。

6.

Eduardo和鸡互换灵魂后的第三天，他还没有恢复，但是他们上报纸了。

“Facebook创始人Mark Zuckerberg疑似虐待动物。”Chris大声读着报纸，“Wardo，他们说你被Mark虐待了。”

“什么？”Mark问，“这是无稽之谈。”

“你有，你昨天一直在抓我的毛，我已经警告过你很多次了。摸姑娘还得讲究consent的呢。”坐Mark大腿上的Eduardo指出。

"Wardo，这最多能划到性骚扰范围里，跟虐待又不是一回事。"Mark偷笑着挠小鸡的脖子，Eduardo恼火地啄他手指。

“他们真的把这种事往报纸上写吗？”Mark又问，“有人谴责我摸一只鸡的时间太长？”

“我一点也不想了解你们的相处细节，谢谢。”Chris做了一个受不了的表情，“Mark也不是因为骚扰一只鸡上的校报，没人关心这个。有学生说看到Mark在食堂给你喂食鸡肉，他们给你们冠的罪名是‘强迫动物同类相食’。”

“我是无辜的，是Wardo自己想吃鸡块。”Mark说。

“Mark说的是真话。”Eduardo证实，“但这也太蠢了，就算有人想给凤凰社恶作剧也不该作到Mark头上。”

“Well，他们找不到你，那找Mark的茬也没差，他差不多就是你的半身。”

“或者他们就是想找我麻烦，Winklevii看到绝对乐疯了。”Mark耸了耸肩，“这事会让Wardo进不了凤凰社吗？”

“从舆论上来看不会。”电脑前的Dusntin也加入了进来：“Facebook上参与讨论的用户里只有几个人在谴责Mark的行为，大多数人觉得这篇报道相当好笑。两小时前有人指出这是凤凰社的仪式，他们在质疑为什么Wardo的任务会让Mark来做，但是Wardo的同学告诉了大家他病到上不了课，所以让Mark帮忙养鸡很合理。评论里百分之八十四的人觉得这件事‘甜甜的’，有好几个是凤凰社的成员，他们的id很靠前，我认得出来。”

“他们用Facebook来讨论Facebook的创始人们虐鸡的问题？”

“我觉得就是因为你们是Facebook的创始人他们才讨论得这么起劲。从早上到现在已经先后出现了五个页面在讨论这事，托你们两个的福，我一觉醒来就发现用户量破150000了。”

“我们的用户数到了150000而你忘记了没告诉我？Dustin你的脑袋里在想什么？”Mark手忙脚乱地打开后台，“听见了吗Wardo，150,000。”

“恭喜，Dustin是在暗示有人专门注册了Facebook来讨论Mark虐鸡吗？”Eduardo跳上了Mark的臂弯，他现在已经很熟练了，Mark把他举到了一个能看清屏幕的高度。

“对，还有讨论你和Mark是不是校园情侣——话题的力量。”

“我们晚上应该开啤酒庆祝吗？”Chris问。

“Wardo不能喝啤酒吧，他现在是禽类。”Mark说。

“我觉得我可以试试。”Eduardo开始替自己争取。

好吧，至少没人关心动保协会的起诉了。

7.

Eduardo和鸡互换灵魂后的第四天，他还没有恢复。

Mark醒过来的时候发现Eduardo在对着他的枕头小窝发呆，睡在Billy床上的，Eduardo躯壳里的母鸡则发出一阵欢快的鸣叫。

“你怎么了Wardo？现在是周日的早上八点，就算是你也可以多睡一会。”

小白鸡转过头看他，水汪汪的眼睛里惊惧掺半。

“我下了一颗蛋。”Eduardo细细小小的声音从鸡的喉咙里发出来。

那是一颗很漂亮的蛋：颜色白皙，形状圆润，质地细腻，如果有鸡蛋选美比赛的话它一定拔得头筹。

“我昨天就感觉不太对劲。”冷静下来的Eduardo一边从盘子里喝着热牛奶一边分析，“Mark你不能老是摸我的肚子，那会让我感觉……很奇怪。”

“我会负责的。”Mark煞有其事地向他保证。

Eduardo还没想明白Mark到底要负责什么，然后他就看见Mark从柜子里找出酒精开始温柔地擦拭那颗白白的鸡蛋。

“你在干什么？”

“消毒。”Mark理所当然地回答，“我生物课上学过，如果鸡蛋不清洗干净的话容易感染细菌，得让小鸡保持健康才行。”

“我不想要小鸡。”Eduardo不可置信地睁大眼睛，“把它丢掉，或者煎了吃掉也行，你为什么想要孵出小鸡？”

“它是在我们两个的互动下诞生的，那不就相当于我们的孩子。”Mark认真地把鸡蛋洗干净，不知道从哪里找到了一块绒布把它包好。他严肃地对Eduardo说：“我们不能吃掉自己的孩子。”

Eduardo躲进了Dustin和Chris的卧室，一整天都没敢让Mark摸他。

8.

Dustin和Chris以为他们两个吵架了，Mark一直到晚上才把Eduardo抱回自己的卧室。

“你还好吗Wardo？”Mark对着垂头丧气的大白鸡道歉：“我保证不会随便乱摸了，如果你不想下蛋的话谁也不该让你下蛋。”

“什么？不，我早就不生气蛋的事了。母鸡都会下蛋，我只是突然意识到了我从一个成年男性变成了鸡姑娘，我有点被吓到了。”

“可你还是不高兴。”Mark指出，Eduardo的羽毛都显得比前几天蔫了。

“我不高兴是因为这已经是第四天了，但我还没有任何变回去的迹象。我本来还计划下周见一些投资人。”

“你总得耐心点，Facebook还没那么缺钱，闲一阵子它也不会塌掉的。”

“我们缺钱，我看到你在网络上找硅谷附近的出租屋了，你还是想去加州是不是？”

“我打算过一阵子再告诉你的……”

“……算了。”Eduardo跳过了这个话题，他还不想这个状态跟Mark吵架，“而且凤凰社明天就应该要求我们归还这只鸡了，我本来应该只用养她一个星期，记得吗？”

Mark忘了，过去的四天里养鸡和照顾Eduardo被一只鸡的灵魂占领的身体已经成为了他生活的一部分。

他们沉默了一会。

“你想吃点甘草糖吗？我紧张的时候吃点甜的会比较有用。”

“我觉得禽类应该不能吃这种需要咀嚼的东西。”

“哦。”

Mark把他抱到了床中央，熟悉的味道让Eduardo放松了下来。

“谢谢你Mark，我知道你在花心思照顾我。”

“别担心了Wardo，你只是跟一只鸡互换了灵魂而已，我们还是很需要你。要是你明天还变不回来的话我就告诉凤凰社我养鸡养出了感情，问他们我能不能把她买下来。就算你一直都是一只鸡我还是会喜欢你的。”

“你是在表白吗？”

“我以为你知道。你从来不反驳说我们是一对的人。”Mark小声说，他有点脸红。

“……”

“抱歉，我应该在更正式的场合求爱。”

“我知道，而且我也爱你。”

“可以去约会的那种爱吗？”

“……得等我恢复成人才行，不然深红校刊的下一篇报道就该写你是恋鸡狂了。”

Mark睡前在Eduardo头顶轻轻亲了一下，Eduardo回头的时候他已经闭上眼睛了。

算了，他们今天够累了。

Eduardo抵着他的卷发睡着了。

9.

Eduardo和鸡互换灵魂后的第五天，Mark被一只暴躁的大白鸡扇醒了。

“Wardo？”他迷迷糊糊地问。

大白鸡没有回答他，而且伸头要啄Mark的脸。Mark从床上跳下去才躲过它的攻击。

“怎么了？”睡在Billy床上的Eduardo睡眼惺忪地坐了起来。

“你恢复了！”

Eduardo低头看见了自己熟悉的人类双手和身体，长长地舒了一口气。他还没来得及分享自己的喜悦Mark躲到了他身后。

“等会再庆祝，你的鸡想要谋杀我。”

他们花了很长时间才把大白鸡逮回原来的笼子里。

“辛苦了伙计，我保证会给你找一个好地方养老的。”Eduardo对他的鸡说，他久违地以人类的视角环顾四周，“我觉得我们像做了一场长梦。”

Mark拉开自己的抽屉，里面的丝绒垫子上稳稳当当地躺着一颗漂亮的鸡蛋。

“我觉得应该不是梦。”他说。

“你为什么还留着那颗蛋？”

“我想它多多少少还是算是我们的孩子的。”

Mark Zuckerberg先生在告白后的第一个早晨就气走了他的男朋友。

Mark急忙跳下床追着他男朋友进了厨房，他一定会在早饭前把Wardo追回来的，他确定。


End file.
